In a U.S. patent to Kustusch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,991, issued Feb. 16, 1971, there is disclosed a self-supporting building structure module for a building wall with front and rear panels horizontally spaced and rigid spacer means therebetween in the form of wire grating.
The present invention is directed to an improved construction which facilites the use of the modules at corners, whether right angled corners, or corners having angles greater than 90.degree. and thus useful for round structures. A further object is the provision of a grating construction to rigidify the corner constructions and facilitate the interlock of the modules and the interfitting ends and the horizontal joints of the tiered modules.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details of the manner and process of using the invention directed to persons skilled in the art, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.